


Allure Part II: Blue Moon Rising

by DoomedShips



Series: The Allure Series [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry Varian (Disney), BDSM Scene, Canonical Age Difference, Cass Is Planning, Cass Is Smart, Cassandra Is Protective, Cassandra is Bad at Feelings (Disney: Tangled), Dom Cass, Eugene Is A Good Friend, F/M, Flashbacks, Friendship, I Hope I Tagged Well, M/M, Moon Powers Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Moon Powers Varian (Disney), Multi, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Sad Varian (Disney), Sub Varian, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Varian Has A Crush, Varian Needs a Hug (Disney), Varian is precious, Varian's Saviour Complex, Zhan Tiri Being an Asshole, Zhan Tiri Is Manipulative AF, but just in case, i think its light, lance is a good friend, split POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedShips/pseuds/DoomedShips
Summary: Takes place after The Allure of the Moon.After spending the night together with the woman of his dreams, Varian is absolutely distraught that she has not come home. As much as his friends try to help him to deal with his great sense of loss, not to mention trauma...He knows he cannot rest until he finds a way to save her.Cassandra is planning her takeover; despite Zhan Tiri's fixation, she will ensure that Varian is not caught in the crossfire. As the time draws closer, the recognition of the reality of her situation grows - and her reluctance along with it.Neither of the pair are expecting the steadily increasing power that Varian is unknowingly developing; and neither are expecting the link it would forge between them.Set between the end of Cassandra's Revenge and Once A Handmaiden.Updates on Sundays!
Relationships: Adira & Cassandra (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra & Zhan Tiri, Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Cassandra/Varian (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Lance Strongbow, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Varian, Lance Strongbow & Varian, Quirin & Varian (Disney), Rapunzel & Varian (Disney), Ruddiger & Varian (Disney)
Series: The Allure Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152605
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	Allure Part II: Blue Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well... here we go again, friends! 
> 
> Apologies for the wait - this work was nigh impossible to perfect, and is still not quite there - hence the once a week updates.
> 
> As our pair are separated for the moment, most chapters will be from one POV. This first chapter is, of course, Varian!
> 
> Kind comments and Kudos are appreciated, as always.
> 
> Now, without further ado...

Varian’s eyes focused intently as the liquid in the flask drew nearer to its lip. _Steady… steady…_ a single drop fell into the cup he was holding, and a large puff of smoke erupted when the two elements made contact. Thankfully, no explosions this time.

He let out his drawn breath slowly, placing the first flask on the table. Pulling the second up to eye level, he swirled it slowly. “Looks like I finally figured it out, Ruddiger!” He shot a quick smile to his raccoon, who chirped gleefully at him. “Well, sort of. Not quite time to celebrate yet, buddy. Just a few more trials… we’ll get you some apples as soon as I’m done.” Ruddiger huffed as he flounced away from him, dejected. Varian rolled his eyes as he left the room - _probably going to scavenge for himself,_ he thought. _I hope he doesn’t steal from Max again._

He’d been spending more and more time in New Corona, especially since… The Incident. They’d actually given himself and his father semi-permanent rooms in one of the castle’s wings. Dad wasn’t there nearly as often as Varian found himself to be, what with his duties as the leader of Old Corona… which was one of the reasons Varian was sticking close to the castle. That, and the insurmountable funding he’d been offered for his alchemy.

He drew his focus back to the swirling purple liquid. “All right, I’ve managed to adjust the potassium nitrate formula just enough that when it comes in contact with Flynnoleum it won’t create a flammable explosion, though the reaction does create a large cloud of smoke. Could be useful for another smoke bomb solution, but not exactly what I’m going for… hmmm. I wonder if I added -”

“Another scientific phrase?” Lance’s voice cut in.

Varian jolted, nearly dropping the container he was holding. “Lance! Don’t startle me like that!” he said sharply, clutching tightly at the glass. “If this fell into the nitrate -”

“Now, _you know_ I don’t understand all those terms -”

He looked at him exaggeratedly, holding the container up. “If _this one_ fell into _that one_ ,” he jabbed a finger to the table. “It would -”

“Lemme guess… explode?”

**“YES!”**

“All right, all right, I get it.” He threw his hands up in surrender. “How about we put the potential booms down for a second?”

Varian held in an exasperated sigh. “Can it wait? I’m _so close_ to figuring it out…”

Lance cocked an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip. Letting the sigh escape his lips now, Varian placed the container down - far away from the first, just in case. “Okay, what is it?”

Instead of answering, Lance studied him as Varian walked towards him.

“I don’t - really have _time_ for this, Lance, so if it’s not urgent -”

“When’s the last time you ate something?” Lance asked suspiciously.

“Umm… I don’t know, dinner?”

“Dinner… last night, you mean?”

“W-what?” _Shit, had that much time passed already?_

Concern coloured Lance’s voice as he continued to stare at him. “It’s… It’s past _mid-morning,_ Varian… you mean to tell me you haven’t -”

“It - it’s nothing, I just lost track of time -”

“Nuh-uh. Not good enough, buddy.” He crossed his arms now, and Varian can tell by the way his face was set he was in for it now…”It’s one thing to be holed up here all day, everyday, but if you’re not even _sleeping_ -”

 _Sleeping meant waking up from the dreams...and being without her._ “I’m not even tired. I’m just - really focused on working out this formula -”

“You mean you’re trying to distract yourself.”

Varian glared. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You know exactly what it means. Come on, Varian - you’ve been staying in Corona way more than your place. And whenever you are in the castle, you’ve been hiding out down here. _For weeks_. Ever since -”

_ **Don’t.** _

“I’m not _hiding_ , I’m trying to -”

“Why did your dad tell me he’s only seen you once since you’ve been back, then?” Lance uncrossed his arms now, worriedness heavy in his eyes.

“ _Not true,_ I’ve definitely seen him twice \- wait. You - _you asked my dad about me?_” Varian said angrily. “It’s not like… I’ve got funding available here for my work, and dad usually stays in Old Corona anyway. Not that it’s any of your business -”

Lance had a momentary look of confusion on his face before it set in anger. “ _None of my business?_ I make it my business when one of my friends is -”

“Trying to _work?_ Oh, _excuse me_ for trying to create something that will help...”

The man’s fists clenched sharply. “Help who? **Her?** ”

Varian froze, glaring heavily at Lance. After a few moments of a silent stare-off, he spoke in a very controlled, even tone. “Since when, exactly, has it mattered to _you_ what I’ve been working on?”

“Oh, probably right around the time it stopped _being about work_ for you.”

“Alchemy has never been _just a job_ , Lance. It’s something I’m really -”

“Passionate about? Yeah, I know. And you’re getting about as much enjoyment out of it lately as you would working in the stables.”

Silence for a beat before Varian huffed. “You don’t know what you’re talking about -”

Lance paused; he shook his head for a moment before he replied, fighting for control of his own voice. “Pretty sure I do. All I need to do is _look at you_ to see there’s something -”

“ **Nothing is wrong.** Now, if you’ll _excuse me_ , I have a _job_ to do.”

He turned on his heel to head back to the work bench. He’d managed a single step before Lance’s hand gripped his arm.

“Varian…”

“ _Let go of me_ , Lance, I need to -”

**“Varian.”**

Squirming was useless, given the man’s much larger size. Varian stilled his body, but refused to turn back and look at him. “What?”

“You don’t wanna talk about it, fine. I told you I’m here if you need me, and that’s still true. That being said - you’re not taking care of yourself. At all. Everyone is really worried, including your dad. I’m more than happy to give you space to process - whatever it is you need to process, but I draw the line at letting you hurt yourself.”

“ **I’m not...!** I’m not going to hurt myself, Lance, I’m just -”

“Not what I meant. You’re hurting yourself right now - not eating, not sleeping, not showering or seeing anybody at all. You’re throwing yourself into figuring out - whatever you’re trying to figure out, and neglecting everything else. Probably to stop yourself from thinking about what’s really bothering you.”

Varian jerked his arm away, but stayed where he stood. _Of course Lance wouldn’t understand. How could he? He’d failed Cass so completely that Varian himself couldn’t comprehend it. If he could just fix it, then maybe… _Tears are pricking at his throat now, and _fuck, he didn’t want to cry right now, not with someone standing right there…_

“Buddy…” Lance’s voice is very soft, cautious. “I’m here for you. Whatever it is you’re going through. Let me help.”

Varian’s shoulders shook as he tried to hold in the sobs. When Lance reached out and touched one, he jerked away, whirling around to face him. Lip trembling, he looked up into his kind, understanding eyes… _I can’t hold it back any longer._ He burst into tears, and Lance threw his arms out immediately to surround him.

<~~~>

He cried for what felt like hours, though he was sure it was only minutes… Lance held him through it all. The sobs grew louder as Varian recalled another time he’d cried in someone’s arms; _how Cassandra’s had embraced him then, her voice gently murmuring that it was okay…_

When the tears finally subsided, he kept his face pressed into Lance’s chest, unwilling to look him in the eye. _This was - really embarrassing, exactly why he’d been avoiding everyone - these fits of tears he’d been having came unbidden at the most unexpected of times. His heartache was constant, thoughts of Cassie swirling through his mind all throughout the day - it was no wonder they were unpredictable._

He felt Lance place a hand gently on his head. “Feel better?”

“A - a bit. I guess.” _Not really._

“All right. Got a handkerchief?”

“Y-yeah.” Varian reached into his pocket and pulled it out - _it was pretty dirty from being used so much already, but -_

“Uh - here. Use mine instead,” Lance offered. He pushed Varian back and reached down, pulling a fresh one from his own pocket. Varian accepted it silently, avoiding his eye. “Keep it.”

“Th-thank you.” He cleaned his face quickly. Unavoidable at this point, he convinced himself to peek up into the giant man’s eyes.

“No problem. So - well, I’ll ask first. Do you want to talk about it?”

“ _ **No.**_ Not… not now…”

“Okay. Then I think it’s time for some food and sleep. Sound good?”

Varian bit his lip, gaze flitting back to his work station. _He - he was pretty tired, actually, but the compound… **he was so close …**_

“Hmm. Half an hour to get it to a point where you can come back to it. If you’re not upstairs by then, I’m coming back and carrying you all the way to the kitchens.” He looked back at Lance who stared determinedly at him. “Deal?”

“Deal.” _He knew it was not an idle threat._

Lance nodded at him and turned away, walking to the stairs. Varian watched him go silently. _As angry as he’d been earlier… he was so lucky to have a friend like him. Someone looking out for him when he couldn’t - manage to look out for himself._

“L-Lance?” He paused, glancing back. “Thanks. Thanks for - that.”

He smiled gently. “No problem.” He continued on his path, and Varian turned back to his work.

<~~~>

Try as he might to focus, he just can’t right now. Frustrated, Varian updated his notebook carefully before cleaning his workspace - he’d be back as soon as he woke up, he was sure. _A fresh mind can solve any problem._

Within the timeframe Lance had given him, he had about ten minutes left. Not wanting to have to wait upstairs _(not wanting to see anyone else accidentally)_ he made his way to the corner. Eugene had ordered a sofa to be brought down the very first time he’d come to visit him, complaining loudly about how uncomfortable the work bench was to sit on. Varian was so used to the wooden seat, he didn’t really understand...until he’d sat on the plush cushions.

Though, the spot they’d chosen to place the couch probably wasn’t ideal - Varian’s eyes wandered up to the wall behind it. While this room hadn’t been in the best condition (he’d specifically requested that, given the explosive nature of his experiments) he hadn’t expected the paint to be in such rough condition. The ugly brown of rot smeared the already discoloured wall above the sofa. It was growing bigger by the day… _he should really see if someone could come in and remove it. That couldn’t be good for him to be breathing in on his countless night shifts. Ah, well._

He sunk into the plush softness of the sofa with a groan - _God, his body was tired._ He’d have to make sure he didn’t fall asleep - he’s sure Lance would parade him through the castle to his room regardless. His dad was - probably there, waiting… the second time he’d seen him, the day of the pumpkin harvest, Dad had mentioned a business trip. Varian told him (with no small amount of relief) he was coming back to the castle to work, considering he wouldn’t be home anyway. Dad was due back in Old Corona two days previous, and if that had worked out and there weren't any pressing matters, he’d come to meet him here. Varian hadn’t heard any news, though he hadn’t exactly been trying to find any… all the same, it was likely he was upstairs, waiting for him...

 _His dad._ He sighed deeply - if there was anyone he’d been avoiding, it was him. He knew something had changed the minute he saw Varian… he wasn’t pushy about it or anything, but Varian knew he had questions. He’d gotten his own cleverness from somewhere, and he was worried that the longer he spent with Dad, the quicker he’d figure it out… luckily, this new living situation made it a whole lot easier to dodge the queries he knew were coming eventually. 

_It’s kind of unfair you’re not here, Cass. Why am I the only one who has to deal with all these questions?_ Incessant, repetitive questions from everyone - Rapunzel, Eugene, the King and Queen, the guards… even Angry and Catalina. Everyone… except Lance and Dad. So far, at least.

 _Did she hurt you? What did she say to you? Did she tell you her plan? Did she let you roam, or were you locked up the whole time? Did she know about the final incantation? Is that why she took you? Did she - did she - did she - How did she seem? Has she gone crazy?_ His lip curled at the last, still mildly upset even though it had been resolved. **_Eugene._**

<~~~>

After his friends had - ‘rescued’ him from Cassandra, Varian had felt no small amount of bitterness toward the man he’d once adored so heavily. He had eventually managed to persuade himself that what had happened with Cass… wasn’t really Eugene’s fault. He’d felt quite guilty for yelling at him on their walk back to Corona, and had dragged him aside at the party to apologize. Surprisingly, the man had accepted his apology with no further questions… _well, maybe not too surprisingly. Their giant friend had been watching them the whole time._ Varian had left the celebration soon after, fully aware of how he was affecting what should have been a happy moment - all he could feel was heartache, no matter what was happening around him that day.

He’d been avoiding just about everyone since the party; and the Princess, taking pity on him, he was sure, had offered him the alchemist gig (probably as a distraction). He’d accepted immediately (and gratefully), happy for the excuse to stay away from home at the time. About a week later, Lance had finally managed to track him down - even though Varian had specifically asked Rapunzel not to tell everyone where his workshop was, he wasn’t exactly surprised that she hadn’t listened.

Just as Varian was about to write his final predictions for the new recipe, Lance had flounced in confidently; the younger man had felt momentarily annoyed at the interruption before he had seen the dopey grin on his friend’s face. _As much as he’d been avoiding people… not wanting to let his sadness ruin things for his friends… he certainly missed them. He hadn’t realized quite how much until that moment._

As the two chatted, Varian had felt much more at ease than he had since… _her_. The tension in his shoulders had finally relaxed, and he’d even cracked a smile at one point. Eventually, Lance had flashed him a charming look and invited him for dinner with their friends - Varian had turned him down at first, not at all interested in spending time with that many people, but his friend had gotten that puppy-dog look in his eye… eventually, Varian conceded.

Dinner, it turned out, wasn’t the worst idea in the world, to begin with. Varian was pretty quiet throughout the meal, but was actually - _enjoying_ the conversation flying around him, before…

“Cassandra would go **nuts** if she saw you doing that, Angry!” Eugene proclaimed as the girl flicked a spoon of mashed potato at Lance’s head. “Though I guess she’s already gone pretty crazy, eh, Varian?”

The younger girls had laughed at the joke for a moment, before their eyebrows knitted together in fear as they looked at him. Rapunzel’s face became very pinched as her hand gripped her boyfriend’s shoulder, pulling him towards her and whispering urgently in his ear. Lance looked over at Eugene in shock; it evolved into an uncharacteristic anger in the space of about a second. The large man had shaken his head sharply before his eyes flew over to Varian’s. He nodded towards the door, directing him to _get out of there._ Rage and pain seething inside, Varian followed the direction immediately, not wanting to cause a scene… _not in front of the kids, at least._

He’d fumed as he walked quickly down the halls, making his way back to the workshop - when Eugene’s voice rang out, he’d wanted nothing more than to knock out those perfect teeth with one of his creations.

“Varian - wait, wait up a minute -”

He’d stopped for a moment, realized attacking the ‘Prince’ was - irrational, to say the least, and continued, picking up the pace. “Just - fucking - _don’t_ , Eugene. I don’t want to do anything I’ll regret.”

“Come on, Varian, I need to talk to -”

“ **ALL YOU EVER DO IS TALK!!!** Can’t you learn to just - shut your fucking mouth, just _once_?!”

His footsteps stopped, and Varian kept going - his hair had fallen into his eyes again, and he’d shoved it back angrily. As he’d passed a window, the moonlight seemed to - almost make it glow, for a moment. His upset had grown all the larger at the trick of the light… _Cassie…_

“I deserved that,” Eugene said quietly. His voice was low and - _pained._

Varian halted, torn between the urge to cry or scream. He looked over his shoulder at the man, finding him with his arms crossed, hugging himself as a deep, deep sadness coloured his face. “Glad you think so.”

His voice was extremely unsteady as he replied. “I… I shouldn’t have said that back there. I’m sorry -”

“Oh, please pass my _gratitude_ on to the Princess. I’m _so happy_ she sent you -”

“She… she told me not to come, actually. Said you’d need some time.” A little surprised, Varian turned around then. Eugene looked more settled once the younger man faced him; his hand moved up, carding through his hair nervously as he continued. “I couldn’t - just leave it like that, though. I really am sorry.”

“For what, exactly? The - constant questions, or the constant _jibes_?”

“Both. All. Everything. I just - look, Varian, there are some things you don’t know about Cassandra and I -”

_Pretty sure I know way more than I want to know…_

“ - and I don’t really want to get into that right now, but… I’m actually pretty upset that she’s not here with us. And I deal with that through - making jokes. Having fun. Teasing people. All those things that you already know I do.”

Varian’s eyes widened slightly. _That was a level of self-reflection he’d never expected from the man in front of him._

“I know it’s - probably not the best way to deal with it,” he continued. “But it’s what I grew up with. Treat it like a joke so it doesn’t hurt.”

“Cass isn’t a joke, Eugene...”

“Definitely not. It’s just - how I cope. Everyone does that - differently. And I’m… _I’m trying here,_ Varian.” Sad brown eyes locked onto the swirling blue ones. “I know you went through - a lot \- and I’m doing whatever I can to help you with that. Just - don’t forget, we _all_ love Cassandra. And we’ve all - felt her absence.”

Varian considered his words carefully before responding. “We have. Just - I can’t deal with everything that’s going through my head when you’re _constantly talking down_ about her…”

“I get that. I’ll keep trying. Keep the jokes to a minimum - but don’t forget, you need to keep trying, too.”

 _Seriously?_ “I’m not doing -”

“You… you don’t see it, huh? You’ve been - coping in your own way, too, kid. I turn everything into a joke… you switch between sadness and anger at a whiplash-inducing rate… and it’s not just - any old anger. It’s - extreme. Like… well, yeah. Extreme is a good word for it.”

Varian paused for a few moments, not quite believing it. Closing his eyes, he’d focused inwards, delving - _ever so briefly_ \- into the swirling emotions inside him… _Eugene was right. The rage he’d felt at such a tiny comment was - over-the-top, excessive._ “I… I can see your point. I’m sorry -”

“No need to apologize. Just - a good thing to be aware of. We all just need to - do our best, and help each other move forward.” Eugene’s face released the last of the immense sadness it held then; his hand ran through his hair again as he considered Varian for a moment. “Well, this might be too soon, given you were just raging at me, but… are you still too mad at me for a hug, or…?”

_Guilt had bubbled up in Varian’s stomach at the request - but physical comfort was something he missed, more than anything. And since Cassie wasn’t here to provide it…_

“Um… I think a hug w-would be… nice.” Varian replied, flushing slightly.

“Yeah?” Eugene’s eyebrows cocked as he moved forward, arms open. “You’re sure you won’t punch me or anything? Not gonna - ‘do something you’ll regret’?”

A half-smile played on Varian’s lips. “No. Not this time.”

“Wow, Hairstripe’s got jokes! See, you’re getting better already!” the older exclaimed before throwing his arms around the younger. Varian leaned into the touch, putting his own arms around Eugene’s back. The charming rogue held on for - quite a long time. _His arms felt strong, sturdy… and he smelled incredible. Varian didn’t mind…_ “We’ll get through it, kid. Together.”

<~~~>

Not that they had, exactly. Eugene had still turned him down flat when Varian had tried to travel with them to the Spire… probably because of that fight. He’d tried so hard to convince the two of them that he should be there… but without divulging what had happened between him and Cass, it was hopeless. Varian sighed. _I could have helped. She would have listened to me, but no… _

A clatter pulled him back to the present.

“Varian! There you are, I was calling from upstairs,” Lance’s voice boomed. “Thought you were cheating on our agreement. Hope I didn’t wake you up?”

“No, just… I finished early, so thought I’d sit for a minute.” Varian smiled not-too-forcedly at his friend as he rose from the couch.

“Excellent. Ready to go? I heard they’re doing roasted pig for dinner tonight, and I bet we can snag some from the kitchens - gotta be partly cooked by now, right?”

“Yeah… sounds good.” His stomach gurgled loudly at the mention of food - _so he had been hungry._ “I’m - pretty tired, so I probably can’t stay long…”

“No worries. We’ll grab and go - my specialty,” he winked. “We can eat on the way to your room.”

“Okay.”

Varian followed Lance up the stairs. They’d managed quite a haul from the kitchen as the cooks looked pitifully at his haggard appearance, and they scarfed it down quickly as they made their way through the halls. Feeling exhausted, Varian thanked Lance for the food as they arrived at his door.

“No worries, buddy. I’ll see you soon.” He pulled him in for a hug, and Varian smiled tightly against his chest.

His hand lingered on the door handle for a few moments as he listened to his footsteps grow farther away… 

“H-hey, Lance?” he called out hesitantly.

Lance stopped mid-step and turned back to him. “Yeah?”

“Do you… do you think you have time to, maybe… talk? When I - wake up?” He flushed. “I-i-it’s fine if you’re busy, or whatever, I just thought -”

Lance looked _so pleased_ ; voice gentle and sure, he replied earnestly, “Of course I’ve got time, Varian. I’ll check back in a few hours… If you wake up first, I’ll make sure I stick close to my room. You come find me as soon as you’re up, okay?”

“O-okay. See you… soon.”

Varian opened the door hesitantly once Lance had vanished from sight. He felt exceedingly nervous for a minute… until he saw his bed. Making his way toward it, he climbed in with a loud groan.

“Varian?” His father’s voice called from the adjacent room.

 _Shit._ “Y-yeah, Dad?”

The hulking man opened the door slowly. Varian peeked up at him from beneath the covers, afraid of the disappointment he was sure must be etched across his father’s face… but all he could see was relief. “I’m happy I caught you. Working on something big, huh?”

“Y-yeah… Dad, I’m sorry I haven’t been -”

“It’s okay, son.” He moved towards him, and Varian is surprised when he lays down at his side. His dad threw one arm around him, the other sliding under his neck to cradle his head. “I love you, my boy.”

“I… I love you too, Dad,” Varian choked out, eyes filled with grateful tears.

His father stayed silent as the tears fell. In a short while, they ceased as Varian’s breath deepened. Not wanting to leave him alone, Quirin continued to cradle his baby’s head long after he fell asleep. A single tear fell from his eye as he watched over his sleeping form.

<~~~>

Lance whistled as he walked the halls purposefully in the direction of his room, a smile on his face; it grew all the broader as he heard a set of familiar feet behind him. “Hey, Eugene,” he said slyly.

“Argh, how are you still able to do that?!” Eugene huffed in annoyance. “Seriously, it’s been how long since we’ve pulled a job, and you still recognize my footsteps?!”

“Well, you know what they say… old habits die hard. Besides, your steps aren’t exactly as - quiet as they once were,” he jibed, pulling a sharp glare from his best friend.

“Hey! I can still be just as sneaky as I used to be, thank you very much. I just choose not to!”

“Uh-huh. Sure… so, were you looking for me, or…?”

“Yeah, I was actually. Rapunzel said you were going to see the kid today.”

“Oh. Yeah! I just came from him, actually - we’re meeting up again in a few hours, too.”

“Ah. Ummm… how was he?” Eugene asked pointedly.

Lance’s face tinged with sadness. “Well… you know, not great. Still - really obsessed with whatever it is he’s been working on. He - he cried again.”

Eugene sighed deeply. “Man… what the hell Cassandra was thinking when she did - whatever the hell she did to him…” he sighed again. “And how - how was his mood?”

Lance bit his lip. “Ah, well, you know… same as usual, I guess. We, um, actually argued for a bit, there, before…”

Eugene’s eyebrows cocked as his friend trailed off. “Did… the thing happen? Again?”

“...yeah,” Lance admitted guiltily, a hand reaching up to massage his neck. “I didn’t - I was trying to stay calm, but he got - upset at something I said, and… all of a sudden, I just felt so angry…”

“I know… same as that dinner we had. And after, when I talked to him in the hall…” Eugene shifted uncomfortably.

“Yeah. That huge sadness… I know,” Lance said gently, grasping the other man’s shoulder. “That, um, kinda happened when he was crying on me, too… not as bad as yours, though. I don’t think he even noticed.” Lance paused, sighing deeply as he gripped Eugene’s shoulder all the tighter. “He’s - I know it can be hard, helping someone who’s grieving, but… it’s kinda worrying me. Just how much he can change my mood… it seems…”

“Yeah… tell me about it,” Eugene said, hanging his head. “I just wish I knew how to help…”

“Don’t worry about it, buddy. He’s coming by tonight, and I’m hoping he’ll - open up about what happened with Cass.” Eugene’s face perked up; Lance spoke over him as his friend’s mouth opened. “No way am I telling you what he tells me. Don’t even ask. It’s private.”

He huffed in annoyance, pulling back from Lance’s hand with a pout. “Ugh. Fine, then… just - let me know if there’s anything I can do?”

“Of course,” Lance agreed. “Oh, hey! What about taking the girls for a while tonight? They’re here visiting, and I don’t wanna just ditch them for the whole evening -”

“Wonderful! Rapunzel just said yesterday she’s been missing them,” Eugene exclaimed, a smile flashing on his face. Lance returned it, and saw the thought in his friend’s eyes a split second before he blurted it out. “Hey… for Varian, um… I wonder if, maybe, some sort of distraction would work?”

Lance’s head cocked as he studied the other man. “What - sort of distraction?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe, um - well, something useful. Something that’ll keep him focused… probably not sciencey, tubey stuff, he won’t do anything but what he’s working on now...oh! He liked building those - robot things, back when he was… **_ahem …_** so, maybe something mechanical?”

Eugene’s drawn-out pondering left Lance momentarily confused - he nodded his head thoughtfully when he’d processed. “Hmm. It just might work. I’ll see what I can do. Anyway… I should probably get going now…”

“Important stuff? Like, I dunno, maybe… an after-lunch nap?” Eugene asked slyly, smirking as Lance’s eyes shifted back and forth.

“Maybe… maybe not. You’ll never know,” he responded with a smile. “See you in a bit.”


End file.
